Various techniques have been developed for the storing, transporting, and handling of semiconductor integrated circuit devices. Many semiconductor devices, such as printed circuit boards, are expensive and delicate. Accordingly, they must be carefully handled after processing for storage and shipment. Such boards can be fragile under loads applied to the surface of the board that typically carries components. Since such semiconductor devices are rather resistant to end loads or compression forces that act edgewise upon the board, the concept of slotted devices for holding and transporting semiconductor devices has been conventionally used.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,664,510 (Kerschbaum) shows a card cage for printed circuit cards in which flexible plastic members are mounted in a metal frame to hold the printed cards in place in a vertical orientation. Further, U.S. Pat. No. 3,458,767 (Hedger) shows a rack that has opposed rows of parallel guides into which circuit boards can be slid into place. These holders are typical of the type of devices used to hold circuit boards. However, the holders are not adjustable to accommodate varying substrate sizes.
One circuit board holder having adjustable compartments is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,158,876 (Pedro). However, Pedro requires that the circuit boards be secured by sliding opposing edges of the board through opposing elongated recesses. Such extensive contact can cause damage to components on the board. Also, since the board merely rests on a lower lip of the compartment when inserted, only the pull of gravity on the board can keep the board secure. Furthermore, the holder in Pedro is not stackable.
Given these limitations of the prior art, there is a clear need for an improved tray for storing, transporting, and handling semiconductor devices.